


Futurescape

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/U, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other, future a/u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves live a long time, and as one of the oldest living werewolves at nearly 2017 years old, Scott McCall has more on his plate in this futuristic world that knows about the assistance of the supernatural then he ever thought possible when he was just a high school student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insights

**Author's Note:**

> So this last week when we found out that Kira’s mom is closer to 900 years old and in the past the elderly woman she spoke with was a bitten werewolf who referred to herself as the older beast got me to thinking. What if a bitten werewolf can basically live forever. We already know that werewolves live abnormally long lives and that they age slower then humans by an unknown factor and an unknown rate. So this idea has been bubbling up in my head and I wanted to write something on it. And I don’t know if I’ll ever do more of this or not. But let me know what you think about this story and the future of it coming along.

_click_

 

“… And in other news, the scheduled system wide shut down in preparation for this afternoon’s solar mass ejection is underway. Keep that in mind as you go out to work today, by mid morning and for the rest of the day almost all of the public transit systems will be offline. A few of the Theran cabs will be running today, but hopefully you’ve gotten your plans taken care of.”

 

Scott’s arm shot out from under his blanket and waved his hand across a glowing blue sensor beside his bed. The virtual display of the news caster vanished, replaced with a time read out.

 

‘Great, Monday. Right… got to get up and restock today while everything’s down.’ He groggily slipped out of the bed, his nude body lightly and evenly tanned as he walked over to his reinforced bar so he could do some pull ups before padding over to a large clear box that was just finishing printing a small lavender pill for him.

 

‘I wish they’d have invented these a century ago.’ Scott rolled his eyes as he downed the pill with a bottle of water he’d put there last night. The lunathax medication helping him deal with the lunar cycle as it approached, and to deal with the effects of the solar ejection on top of it. He stretched before walking into the bathroom, stepping on the metal stand into the circular blue light up area, causing a tube of energy to surround him. “Display on. Primary feeds please.” News programs, his email, and other social media began showing up on the tube around him as the water started and he bathed, filing things occasionally or firing off emails. He looked at the calendar and sighed. Today was his mother’s birthday, and he was going to have to make an effort to get out of the office before the system shut down and he’d have to walk from the clinic all the way to Beacon Hills memorial.

 

‘I wonder if any of the guys will be around tonight?’ He wondered, having finished his shower and headed back into his room, as he rooted in his closet for something to wear. Hearing a groan and seeing his date from the night before slowly roll out of bed. He fixed Scott with a mild glare before Scott pointed him towards the bathroom.

 

“Last time I let a Theran top.” He muttered as he turned on the shower, using his hand print to bring up his own morning feeds.

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the club last night!” Scott called after him, grinned as he went about dressing for work.

 

“Yeah well, I wasn’t expecting to get picked up.” The hook up said half under his breath knowing full well that Scott could hear him.

 

“Well at least we had fun right?” Scott smiled as the guy got out of his shower, knowing if the stain on the back of his bed was anything to go by the guy had needed his prostate milked for some time.

 

“That we did have.” He smirked, leaned in and kissed Scott before pulling away. “If you come by the club again this week we might have some more fun.” He smirked as he walked nude back into Scott’s bedroom.

 

“I’ll make a note to do that. And I might even let you top next time.” Scott grinned as the guy stopped and turned around and looked at Scott like he’d grown a second head.

 

“Some how McCall, I doubt that.” He shook his head and finished getting dressed.

 

“Hey I bottom some times.” Scott signed out of his apartment as he showed the guy to the door. Discretely and politely helping the guy carry his shoes till they were outside and helping him balance as he slipped them on.

 

“Right… I’ll believe it when my cock is in your ass.” The guy waved and walked off.

 

“Silly human, thinks all Alphas only top huh?” Scott looked over to where Aiden was standing with coffee.

 

“I know you don’t approve.” Scott said as he took the coffee and sipped the warm goodness.

 

“Humans break too easy.” He shrugged. “We should stick with our own kind. And you know very well that any beta in the city would gladly drop trou for an alpha like you.” He sipped his own coffee.

 

“And sometimes I like remembering what it was like when all I used to sleep with were humans.” Scott shrugged as they walked down the glass steps towards the car pool.

 

“Your as bad as Danny and my brother, bringing home humans they fuck for years before the human gets too old or dies on them, then they go looking for a new one. It’s like having a pet you know you’re going to out live.” Scott snorted. “Yeah I know. You still run the clinic because people buy animals for pets still. What ever.” Aiden shook his head.

 

“I do it because it’s what I trained to be. A medic with the ability to heal animals. It’s where my passion lays. I’m all about healing. And since Therans are classified as non human biologically speaking my practice has grown a lot. I’m about the only major place for the Theran population to get treatment.” Scott smiled, very pleased with the fact that he was giving back, if only in his small way.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Aiden waved him off as he put his hand on the blue glass bar on the outside of the shuttle and let it scan his tattoo. All Therans had them now. A hand tattoo of a hexagon with the symbol of their animal in the center, the animal only showed up when the microcircuits inside it were scanned or activated. Till then they appeared to be just a black hexagon that the Therans all wore. Scott put his on and watched his wolf light up because of the scan.

 

“You’re still not happy that they classified us are you?” Scott asked as he sipped his coffee, all the while knowing all too well that Aiden, like most of the older Therans disliked that they were having to be classified at all.

 

“I’m nearly two thousand years old Scott. I have to sit in a special bus to go to work this far into the lunar cycle because I might be a danger to humanity.” Aiden glowered over at his alpha. “Like I’d loose my cool any faster then a new blood.” He nodded his head at a nervous boy in the back who couldn’t be much older then Scott was when he’d been bitten all those millennia ago.

 

“Hey, when social media started using face recog systems incorporated with the personal palm print data, we all started to get noticed. Then they put two and two together and realized we were different. You remember what it was like. The assassinations, the hunts, the kill squads, whole packs decimated till we came out of the shadows and explained who and what we were.” Scott looked at his tattoo. “And frankly the Council was looking for a better way but short of a full blown registry that anyone could look up, we figured this was better. It identifies us as a different species from them. But it keeps our breeds need to know.” He gestured around.

 

“Sure I can use my sense of smell and my experience of the last two thousand years to tell me what breeds of Therans there are in here with us. And as an Alpha I can even compel most of them to obey me if I wanted to. But at least this way, we can still keep some of our privacy.” He tightened his fist, making his blue howling wolf appear in the hexagon.

 

“I just love that we all assigned color to pack status though.” Aiden squeezed his fist and an orange wolf appeared. “And that the humans can guess at why we color coded them.” He smiled crossing his arms.

 

“In the last two hundred years they’ve grown and adapted to us.” Scott pointed out.

 

“Yeah the last hunt was a hundred and thirty two years ago a week from tomorrow.” Aiden sighed.

 

“You going to the memorial?” Scott said casually.

 

“Well I suppose as part of our pack’s council I kind of have to.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to force you to go Aiden.” Scott sighed, his voice calm and even.

 

“Listen I know since… that I’ve been the closest thing you have to a best friend.” Aiden sighed. “I know that.” Aiden looked up at Scott who wasn’t showing how badly he felt or even remotely smelling like he’d shifted moods, two thousand years of being in his twenties had given Scott time to hone his skills to a fine art. “So like it or not I’m going to be there.” He punched Scott in the shoulder.

 

“Thanks. I’m heading out after work to the memorial.” Scott said looking down at his hands.

 

“Is it weird to think about how old they’d be if they were like us?” Aiden asked as he laid his head against the Plexiglas of the shuttle wall.

 

“I don’t think so. Derek says we’ll stop counting one day.” Scott’s eyes got distant, reliving watching his mother die of old age, holding her hand and sucking the pain away as she peacefully slipped out of this world after whispering that she loved him. The Doctors all thought he was her great grandson. But he’d been with her till the end, and as he sighed there next to Aiden he couldn’t help but think about another hospital bed.

 

“Lydia called this morning.” Aiden sighed.

 

“Oh?” Scott snapped out of his memories to look at Aiden carefully.

 

“Nothing bad. Just said she has a team looking at the lines around the memorial for the ‘spectacle’ as she’s calling it.” He chuckled.

 

“Lydia always did have a flair for the dramatic.” Scott smirked into his coffee.

 

“Yeah just don’t let the Inspector General of Paranormal Affairs hear you say that.” Aiden grinned.

 

“Well you have to admit a police force dedicated to just tracking and dealing with the supernatural beings has made things a LOT easier.” Scott defended his idea.

 

“Yeah and putting the Banshee in charge of locating when a crime is going to be committed was a good idea too.” Aiden shrugged. “He’d be proud.” Aiden put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“I just…”

 

“You miss him.” Aiden hugged Scott. “I know buddy. I know.” He pulled back after a while.

 

“You know he made me promise that I wouldn’t let them put his real name on his records.” Scott grinned.

 

“Dude, no one could pronounce it anyways.” Aiden laughed.

 

“Yeah but you knew Stiles. He was proud of the name but he just… he knew it was easier on the rest of us to just go by Stiles.” Scott sighed heavily, his head hitting the wall of the shuttle. “I just miss him when I start thinking about our lives back then. Going to high school, worrying about keeping our secret and keeping the town safe.” He sighed again. “I miss him.”

 

“He’d be proud of the man you’ve become.” Aiden smiled softly. “And the fact that they named a law after him would probably inflate his ego to no end.” Scott chuckled.

 

“Yeah. Stiles’ Law, no paranormal being may be destroyed for any reason with out due process and the checking of all facts involved.” Scott quoted.

 

“Did they ever…”

 

“I found the guy who did it.” Scott smashed his empty coffee travel mug. “He’s dust now. But nearly two thousand years of not having Stiles at my side, doesn’t make it any easier.” He held his hand out and a small trash bot moved over and took his trash, Aiden dropped his into the bot as well.

 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. He was a pain in the ass, but he was our pain in the ass.”

 

“I… have a call apparently.” Scott frowned, tapping the back of his left hand. “What’s up Terry?” A virtual display appeared in front of him.

 

“Hey boss, we have a small problem…” His face looked pinch as he kept looking anywhere but Scott.

 

“What’s going on Terry?” Scott asked calmly.

 

“We have three critical cases in this morning, and two more on the way.” He bit his lip.

 

“What happened?” Scott sighed heavily.

 

“Car exploded on the rail line.” Scott blinked. “Eighteen humans died, forty three are injured, the Therans smelled the explosion coming and positioned themselves between it and the humans as much as they could. But even with our speed it’s not always perfect.” Terry sighed.

 

“Bombing?” Scott felt his blood run cold.

 

“The Bureau isn’t ruling it out.”

 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes or less. Have the interns start injecting isotope 47j into the worst cases, and 49h into those with lesser damages. It’ll help with the healing process and buy me time to get there.” Scott hung up as Terry nodded.

 

“A bombing this close to the memorial?” Aiden crossed his arms.

 

“Yeah. I don’t like it either. Almost two hundred years of peace and you’d think people wouldn’t do this sort of thing anymore.” Scott hung his head and started focusing on what he needed to do.

 

“I’ll call around lunch and see how things are going. It’ll give me an excuse to get out of the office for a bit.” Aiden grinned.

 

“Okay.” Scott smiled before patting his friend on the shoulder. “Bring that brother of yours over later and we’ll have a drink. To take my mind off of everything.” He gave a weak smile.

 

“You’re on.” Aiden stood up as the shuttle came to a halt and walked off, waving over his shoulder as the doors closed again.

 

“Now let’s get through this.” Scott sighed to himself before mentally preparing himself. Alphas had abilities that no other wolves had. True alphas had powers no other alphas had. And those who were touched by the supernatural like Scott, no one rivaled his abilities. But it’d taken almost a thousand years to master them to be of any use to anyone. He knew he’d be getting looks, an alpha using this kind of power in public like this was almost unheard of. But Scott didn’t have time to waste with people’s lives on the line. Scott knew his aura was enflamed and probably spooking the other patron’s on the shuttle but they’d heard the call same as he had. Hell most of them knew who he was. In a world that knew werewolves and other Therans were real, and with the council of which he was a member, being public figures, Scott McCall was a name that almost everyone in the city knew. Hell some of these people he’d helped bring into the world when they were born.

 

When the shuttle stopped outside his clinic Scott knew his eyes were glowing red, and that most of the Therans could see his aura formed around him. He walked into the clinic and immediately was dirrected to the worst patient. Sitting down at the side of the young woman’s body, Scott began pulling the pain away with one hand while laying his other hand on her head and forcing her cells to rapidly heal. He’d trained his staff to know that when he did this they should start an iv for him and the patient, rapid healing like this took a great deal of lipids and sugars from the system, enough to knock most people out. He’d developed this method of replacing the needed compounds as he worked over decades of trial and error. He pulled away from her once her body was stable enough to go on its own, finishing the first round of meds to keep him going he headed towards the second station. He gave a brief smile, glad that they’d rolled the ‘ball’ into this station for him.

 

The ‘ball’ was a device that Theran scientists had designed for healers such as Scott to put the pain and suffering they absorbed into, because some species, similar to the Void Kitsune fed off of pain and needed it to heal properly. It didn’t look like his clinic would be running out of stored up pain anytime soon. He emptied the nearly fatal levels of suffering he’d drained from the young woman into the ‘ball’ before working on the man in front of him.

 

It was nearly four hours later when he was finally done with all the patience form the explosion. Drained and a little out of it, it took him a while to realize that all the monitors had been shut down, and all the technology was offline. He looked at Terry confused.

 

“Solar mass ejection.” He pointed out.

 

“Right. Sorry, you know what doing this does to me.” Scott sat down and took the cup of tea that Terry offered him.

 

“Yeah I know.” He smiled. “Been working for you for the last sixty years. I know better then most how bad this is on your body.” Terry shook his head and pulled out a box of pastries. “I had one of the interns go on a run while we were waiting on you.” He smirked.

 

“Terry, if you were into guys…” Scott started.

 

“You’d eat me up and spit me out you hungry wolf.” Terry smirked, his jet black hair closely cut to his head except for his large bangs which he’d dyed green and hot pink. “But eh, I’m happy being straight. Girls can be full of drama, but that’s only half the fun.” Scott groaned.

 

“Yeah, I remember.” Scott smiled.

 

“Speaking of people who are hard to figure out. Mr. Lahey called a little bit ago, I told him you were in surgery. If you hurry you might catch him before his wave is cut off.” Terry patted Scott on the shoulder before walking away to tend to a patience’s monitor. Scott brought up the holo grid and dialed Isaac wondering what was up, it’d only rung twice when it shut off.

 

“Guess I’ll have to find out what he needed after.” Scott shrugged, looking at the time and realizing he was going to have to walk home now. Sighing to himself and letting Terry know he was going to head home, he’d call about updates when he got home. Terry nodded, told him to be safe and not bring strange bottoms home with him before Scott slipped out of the clinic and headed towards the edge of town.

 

Beacon Hills Memorial was established in what had once been the preserve, in the shade of the fully regrown Nemeton. Scott walked a little ways into the back, and crouched down, wiping the leaves away from his mother’s grave.

 

“Hey Mom.” He smiled softly. “Saved some lives today. Some really brave people who tried to save a bunch of humans from an explosion.” He crouched there remembering his mother from when he was in high school. He smiled softly as a gentle rain started to fall. Prattling on about his day to his mother as if she was sitting right there. When he heard a sound. Two thousand years of fighting for your life had turned Scott into a well prepared fighter but as he turned and looked to see who his attacker was, he felt himself nearly fall over. Standing in filthy clothing, soaked from the rain was Jackson. He walked up to him. “Jackson, where have you been? No one’s seen you in…” But Jackson stopped him, interrupting.

 

“I found him Scott. I found him.” Jackson’s eyes were wide, he seemed malnourished and half out of it.

 

“Found who?” Scott frowned, worried about Jackson’s health.

 

“I found him Scott. I found him. He’ll be here Scott. He’ll be here.” Jackson’s voice was flat and devoid of tone as he stared off into space the whole time talking with his eyes wide.

 

“Jackson, why don’t we just sit here and wait for him then.” Scott put a hand on Jackson and started to drain his pain away. He almost had Jackson unconscious when he startled away, screamed one last time and grabbed Scott and looked him right in the eye.

 

“You don’t understand Scott. He’s back. He’s BACK!” Jackson’s eyes filled with fear then as he clutched Scott almost painfully before he finally gave into the lack of pain that Scott’s touch provided, loosing consciousness and letting himself fall into the deep sleep Scott had put him in.

 

“Who the hell is back Jackson?” Scott wondered aloud as he held the half drenched man he hadn’t seen in over a thousand years. “Who scared you this bad?” He frowned as he picked him up and carried him to the nearest public transit booth. Having only ever done this in life or death situations, Scott tapped his hexagon tattoo and waited. Not five minutes later a cab with a decal of a pack of wolves running through the woods towards a cliff over looking a valley and the full moon pulled up and the driver got out of the car.

 

“Where to Mr. McCall?” The driver asked as he helped Scott load Jackson into the back seat where he could be lain down.

 

“Home Josh. Home. I need to tend to my friend and make sure he’s okay before I start asking too many questions.” He went to put his palm down on the scanner to pay and Josh stopped him.

 

“Figured if you were tapping for a Theran Cab, you had reasons to keep it quiet.” Josh pointed to the prepaid meter. “The Council knows you don’t use us that often, but when you do it usually means someone’s life is on the line and they like that you keep things like that quiet.” He smiled softly. “So do the rest of us. We know who to turn to when the going gets tough.” His eyes turned bright amber as he got in the driver’s seat.

 

“Thanks Josh. I’ll remember this.” He patted the driver on the shoulder before he pulled off, all the while Josh peddled the kinetic energy machine in the vehicle. See the emp from the solar event would knock out most machines, but the kinetic moving parts engine worked off of the pumping of Josh’s legs, building up energy and distributing it from there to the car to move. Regular humans didn’t have the strength to maintain this level of activity, but Theran Cabs always had a driver who was fit enough to go for hours at a time, it’s what made them sought after bed partners. Scott gave a brief thought to giving Josh some head in payment later, but turned and looked at Jackson, his eyes darkening with worry.

 

‘He said he found him… I wonder who he meant…’ Scott frowned harder, feeling his claws extend on instinct alone, before retracting them. He wouldn’t violate Jackson’s mind like that. He was a kind alpha; he didn’t just burst into other people’s heads for no reason. Soon enough he found himself day dreaming about how things used to be, back when they were high school students competing for play time on the field. Scott let a wistful smile grace his face while he road in silence watching his friend suffer silently in his sleep. Josh dropped them at Scott’s building and he thanked him before heading up the stairs to put his unconscious companion to bed. He’d only just gotten Jackson in bed when he heard a knock on the door. Frowning he tapped his tattoo and the door became transparent on his side. Grinning at the large dark skinned man standing shirtless on the other side of the door he tapped his tat again and opened the door.

 

“Andrew, I wasn’t expecting you.” Scott stood in the doorway.

 

“Saw the news and knew you’d need something to get you through tonight.” The deep voiced man put a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“I have someone sleeping in my bed right now. An old friend who is passing through I think.” Scott blushed, realizing it sounded like he was sleeping with someone.

 

“Well then. We’ll just have to do our business out here. Drop trou.” Andrew crossed his arms.

 

“Andrew…”

 

“Drom’em.” He let his eyes go gold as he looked at Scott. Even as a beta he knew that Scott could order him away, but the whole attraction between them was the power play. Scott to give in and follow orders, and Andrew knew his kinks better then most of the men he slept with. Blushing Scott untied his scrub bottoms and let them drop, his boxers going with them leaving him naked from the waist down. He stepped out of his pants as Andrew lifted the shirt to look at his lower abs and his long hardening cock. “Shirt.” He let go of it and Scott blushed as he pulled it off leaving himself naked at his front door. Andrew pulled him out onto the walkway outside the building. It’d been a while since Scott had been naked outdoors and they’d never done anything here at his building like this. He was about to say something when he gasped, two of Andrew’s large fingers finding his hole and applying pressure, slicking it with the package of lube he’d had in his pants pocket because he figured Scott wasn’t prepped for sex. “Good boy.” He smirked as Scott gripped the railing, trying to keep his balance as he was finger fucked in such a public place.

 

“An-Andrew…” Scott whimpered and moaned as his hole was stretched and opened right there on his door step.

 

“Better hold on tight boy.” Scott did as he was told, hissing as Andrew’s oversized organ plowed through his tight hole bottoming out on the first stroke. “Good boy. Now get ready for the ride of your life. Got to make it quick, I know your friends are coming over.” He smirked as he picked up the pace, the evening air filled with the loud smacking of flesh on flesh as Andrew long dicked Scott against the railing. Scott lost himself in the burn of it all, letting himself be taken and ridden and used as he emptied himself twice in the time it took Andrew to finally shoot his load deep in Scott’s ass. Andrew picked up Scott’s cloths and grinned, tossing them off the balcony. “See you in a couple weeks boy.” He smacked Scott’s ass, fingering him one last time before walking away. Scott sighed, knowing Andrew wanted to watch him walk bare assed down and get his cloths. Sure enough when he got down to where his cloths had been thrown there was a large vibrator and Scott just shook his head, slid it home into his tight hole and walked back up to his apartment carrying his cloths. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Jackson standing in the living room, the blanket pulled around him.

 

“So you bottom sometimes.” Jackson said with a blush.

 

“Sometimes. Helps my mind relax and let go.” Scott blushed as he walked past Jackson, sliding on his shirt as he went.

 

“Figured you’d never…” Jackson shrugged and followed Scott, his eyes glued to the large purple pulsing toy, fucking itself in and out of Scott’s hole.

 

“Yeah… I didn’t for a long time. And then with Alison and Stiles gone… and so much stress I ended up drunk at that club that replaced the jungle. The one where they had live sex shows. Anyways, a few drinks that I’d spiked with the herbs Stiles found that can get our kind drunk, and I found myself on stage getting my virginity taken by a muscular stud. And felt freer then I had in a hundred years. And don’t get me wrong. I like topping more then words can describe. But sometimes the itch builds and Andrew helps.” Scott shrugged, stopping long enough to pull his shirt off again, thinking better of dressing. “And no one really knows about Andrew or what I let him do.” Scott said turning and looking at Jackson who still looked broken.

 

“I can keep a secret.” Jackson gave a soft smile. “But we do need to talk, before the others get here.” Jackson tried to look anywhere but at Scott’s body.

 

“Tell you what, I’m going to jump into the shower, wash up and get dressed, feel free to tell me what you meant by you found him while I’m doing that.” Scott passed Jackson, walking into the bathroom and starting the tube up to shower. Jackson lingered at the door. “You said you found him. Him who Jackson?”

 

“Stiles.” Scott’s body froze in his movements before turning to look at Jackson.

 

“Jackson he’s been dead for a long time…”

 

“Not anymore.” Jackson leaned against the door frame, trying to keep himself from crumpling in on himself and passing out again.

 

“Jackson, he died a human, they don’t heal like us. They don’t… survive like us.” Scott turned his back again.

 

“He was human when he died. Now I’m not so sure. The druids may have changed that.” Scott froze and turned around looking at Jackson hard.

 

“The druids have been in hiding for almost three hundred years… how…”

 

“I was tracking the people who had a hand in Stiles’ death. Have been since I left.” Jackson sighed. “I know the guy who did it died with in forty eight hours of Stiles’ last breath. But I wanted to know why they killed him, why they never aimed at us, why those hired killers murdered Stiles.” Jackson sighed. “So I spent centuries tracking and back tracking. Till I found a rumor, that they’d killed him for an obscure druidic ritual.” Jackson’s whole body tensed. “So I tracked that down… and figuring it would lead to nothing I kept going but didn’t give it my full attention. Till I found a Druid temple. Scott… I fell into some kind of pit. And when I woke up… I was in a dark room lit by these green monitors and chained up in that room was Stiles.”

 

“It couldn’t have been him Jackson. A Doppelgänger maybe… but not…”

 

“Scott he turned and looked at me and said ‘Jacks, is Scott with you?’ before they started dragging me out of there. He was scared to death that you were in that pit with us.” Jackson closed his eyes and focused in on his breathing, trying to block out what happened next, the torture, the pain, the humiliations that they visited upon his flesh for the better part of a decade or two before he finally broke free and made his way back to Beacon Hills.

 

“There’s no…”

 

“Scott.” Jackson walked up to the tube of Scott’s shower, pulling off his cloths as he went, entering the field and turning his back to his alpha. “Just… look.” Jackson closed his eyes and waited what felt like an eternity as Scott’s claws pierced his neck, immersing them both in the memory. Of Stiles sitting there, naked and alone in the darkened room, wires feeding him and keeping him alive as they fed him information through the screens. But everything was Stiles. Every aspect, ever part. And Scott could tell it through Jackson’s memories. He pulled his hand back, his body feeling cold even though the steaming water was near scalding on his flesh.

 

“He’s alive.” Scott’s voice broke as he fell to the floor.

 

“And we have to save him.” Jackson put his hand on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Show me everything.”

 

“You’ll see more then you want to. But you’re welcome to it.” Jackson knelt down, offering his neck and spine to Scott as he pierced his flesh once more with his sharp claws, connecting with something inside Jackson, allowing him to see the path that brought Jackson here. They clung together crying in the shower while they relived the whole affair. Pulling apart Scott stroked Jackson’s shoulder.

 

“We have to save him.”

 

“Exactly, my alpha.” Jackson’s electric blue eyes reflected off the tube holding the water in. “Exactly.”


	2. Consensus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2000 years since he was bitten, Scott is now a True Alpha on the council that decides laws for all Therans and Werecreatures. Now Jackson is back in his life after a 1000 years. With dire news… the druids murdered Stiles and now they’ve brought him back as something else. Who can Scott trust with this knowledge? You can he trust at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… I just… I don’t feel the love as much with this story for some reason and it’s one of the ones I love to pieces. -sighs- I assume it’s because of the lack of chapters and updates. -nods- We’ll just have to fix that.

Scott let Jackson shower and set about putting some wolf snacks in the rehydrater pod on his counter. It looked like a black dome that had glowing blue buttons on its touch pad screen top. He put the shrink wrapped packages in the center wrack and set the device for two meals. He loved wolf snacks. They were prepackaged, dehydrated, flash frozen meals for werewolves. Specially formulated to help them heal faster as well as clean their system out of toxins. The fact that they also tasted amazing and were quite affordable made it so that most of Scott’s second freezer was full of them. It helped to have something that was both healthy and delicious to just pop into the rehydrater pod and have a fully cooked meal a couple minutes later. He stepped into the front room and tapped his hexagon to bring up the display for his phone. Scrolling through contacts he tapped on Isaac’s face and waited for the connection.  
  
“Yeah?” Isaac looked like he’d actually been asleep.  
  
“I wake you?” Scott asked quietly, wanting to keep his voice low if he had.  
  
“Yeah. It’s okay. I wanted to get a nap in before the party.” He yawned as he laid back on his back to look at Scott more naturally.  
  
“You should put your icon to sleep mode so the rest of us know.” Scott chastised.  
  
“And have you guys prank me. Again?” Isaac raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Hey in my defense, I was really really drunk and immature.” Scott smiled.  
  
“And your excuse now?” He raised an eyebrow again.  
  
“Jackson caught up with me.”  
  
“Shit right I called you this morning. I was going to tell you there was a boarder sighting of someone who looked a lot like Jackson, I wasn’t sure if it was him or not. Then the power went out so I laid down and well got fuck all done tonight.” He looked at the time. “Grid back up then?”  
  
“Starting to load the small things.” Scott smiled. “Was there anything else?”  
  
“Other then Jackson. Nope. Just found it odd that he was out there. Been a thousand years since he wanted to talk to us…”  
  
“I wanted to talk a lot, just was a little focused.” Jackson walked out from the shower, curling up beside Scott on the sofa, not really bothered at being naked in front of Isaac.  
  
“Jacks, good to see you.”  
  
“And you.” He nuzzled their alpha.  
  
“What brings you back to Beacon Hills?”  
  
“Stiles.” Jackson said bluntly.  
  
“Oh you’re here for the memorial.” Isaac asked after feeling himself freeze for a moment there.  
  
“Not exactly.” Jackson looked at Scott, clearly he wasn’t sure if he could trust Isaac or the coms.  
  
“Come over. Bring most of the senior Pack, and if you can find Derek, pull him along. We need to have a pack meeting.” Isaac frowned hard at that.  
  
“Scott we haven’t…”  
  
“Since before the fighting was at it’s worst and we decided to come out to the world and put ourselves on the map as the main pack in the country.” Scott nodded. “Can’t be helped.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll grab everyone I can. You’d tell me if it was bad right?”  
  
“Like a red ball of yarn.” Scott said pointedly.  
  
“Point taken.” Isaac nodded and closed the coms.  
  
“Think he remembered?” Jackson asked as he nuzzled Scott close, soaking up the scent of his alpha and pack and happy to have both things again.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure he remembered.” Scott petted Jackson’s head gently and put his hand on the tablet for the entertainment center. It brought up a list of programs he’d be interested in watching. He scrolled through them for the news.  
  
“… if you’re just joining us, the top story this hour is the mass transit explosion today and the valiant Therans who saved the lives of several humans riding on the main line this morning on the city rail line. Alpha Scott McCall of the McCall pack, was able to save the Theran heroes today and the last we had from the McCall clinic before the power shut down, was that everyone was in stable condition and would be able to return to their lives in a few short days.” The male news caster spoke at the camera. “Alpha McCall was not available for comments as he was busy healing the wounded. You’ll remember that Alpha McCall is one of the key note speakers at the up coming Memorial for the fallen humans and Therans who were lost in the wars, their sacrifice lead to our continued peace. It’s important to note that while the Memorial is next week, Alpha McCall will be giving a guest lecture at Beacon Hills High School tomorrow.” Scott sighed and waved the projection off.  
  
“They’ve really improved the sound quality on the cameras.” Jackson leaned against Scott, listening to his heart beat. “I could tell he was being honest about how he felt.”  
  
“Yeah, Therans are more apt to trust news casters who are honest and we KNOW they’re honest.” Scott smiled.  
  
“What’s the lecture on?”  
  
“Growing up Theran, both bitten and born.” Scott sighed.  
  
“Oh my god they have to going to talk about how to be a good teen wolf?” Jackson laughed.  
  
“Hey I wasn’t that bad!” Scott huffed.  
  
“You had a complete mental break down, went psychotic, and were an utter terror that first year.” Jackson replied.  
  
“Says the guy who tried to BLACKMAIL me into turning him.” He playfully swatted Jackson.  
  
“Eh, that Jackson’s long dead. He was too busy trying to prove he was worth the time of the people who adopted him because he always felt that since they weren’t his real parents if they didn’t think he was perfect then they’d send him away and he’d be poor and helpless.” Jackson looked away from Scott. “The day I buried my mom and dad, the day I officially joined your pack… that was the day I stopped trying to be perfect.” Jackson smiled.  
  
“And we all liked you better for it. I mean don’t get me wrong. You had your good qualities before, but when you just stopped trying so hard, you really shined.” He petted Jackson gently. “And I’m kind of glad you were away for some of that. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you came back to us then, and I’m even happier to have you back now.” He hugged Jackson. “I just… I hate to think of what would have happened to you during that mess with Jennifer and what came after.”  
  
“I’m kind of glad I missed out on that too.” Jackson looked distant. “Strange how things are connected isn’t it? Alison’s grandpa blinded Deucalion, he looks weak so he kills his first beta, learns that secret about alphas killing their betas to boost their power. Goes a little power drunk and kills my parents in their car, nearly killing me. I get pulled out of my dead mother’s body, and grow up to help kill Peter, another psycho the Argent’s created, who killed Kate, just before Derek kills him and bites me. It’s like our families… our fates… are forever connected some how.” Scott was nodding along.  
  
“I kind of decided a long time ago it was meant to be. Stiles getting me out to get bit that night, that happening just before Alison came into my life, everything that’s happened and how closely connected it all is. I can’t help but believe there’s something to it all. So I stopped fighting it and just accepted that it’s all connected some how.” He shrugged.  
  
“Two thousand years and now you’re the wise one.” Jackson smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” Scott scratched Jackson’s head, smiling to himself remembering when it had been this easy to be around each other. Back before Stiles was dead. Back when the pack was still in hiding. They’d been in collage, barely in their twenties when Jackson came back to town to bury his second set of parents. He’d been beside himself, alone at the funeral till the entire pack showed up to pay their respects. They quietly filled the funeral up and sat around Jackson touching him and consoling him. Scott had brought him back to his and Stiles’ apartment and Jackson soon was living with them. With in a week he was registered for classes and signed up for the next term.  
  
And things had just fit between them. Before too long Stiles would wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of them having wild sex on the other side of the apartment, they knew this because he’d made such a big deal about the noise and the smells. They’d chided him that humans couldn’t hear or smell most of it and he brought up if he got shit for his hook ups they were getting shit for disturbing his sleep pattern with their sex acrobatics. Fuck the way Jackson’s face had blushed at it being called that, and the way Scott had wanted to shout out that it was so much more, had made the situation even more comical till Stiles looked at Jackson and had said the words that had drove Jackson into his frenzy to know who took Stiles from them and why.  
  
‘Jacks, I wasn’t sure about you in high school, always thought you were a big prick who was too full of himself for our own good. But you’re family. You’re always welcome here, and if you can put that kind of smile on Scotty’s face, then clearly anyone who doesn’t see how wonderful you are is the dumbest person on this rock.’ And just like that Jackson was part of the pack, part of their little family. Scott thought back to those days. Back to how it’d been perfect. How they’d been perfect for a good three years, till the day someone was kidnapping and torturing supernatural kids, and they’d went to investigate. They’d been trapped in mountain ash circles inside circles of other things as they watched Stiles running towards them, then heard the shot ring out, and watched Stiles’ face go from excited and nervous, to pained, to slack and fear as he realized he was dying. He’d been half way to them when he fell. His blood pooling under him, his breathing labored. They’d stood there unable to help him, he moved even though he should be staying still. He had to stay still or he’d bleed out.  
  
Instead he moved his hands and broke the circles containing them. They were free, free to reach their best friend the moment he died, barely hearing the ‘good bye’ on his lips as he seemed to empty out of the life he’d been so full of. Scott and Jackson had howled, signaling where Jackson and Stiles would be. Scott took off after the guy. He didn’t come back for almost two days. When he did he was covered head to toe in blood, he couldn’t stand to touch anyone or be touched. He showered, and never spoke of it beyond the words. ‘It’s finished.’ Because if he let himself think about it he’d remember how the gun man had begged, pleaded with him not to keep going, just to let him die. But he’d kept going, slowly, methodically taken the guy apart piece by bloody piece till there wasn’t anything left of him. And then he’d taken care to hide the remains in such a way that they’d never been uncovered or identified. Stiles was avenged, and then he buried his best friend and what had been so perfect before turned into a hell for the two left in Stiles’ wake. Everything they did together reminded them of Stiles. Soon they broke up and both of them moved out to other apartments. They were still pack and stuck together there, but the spark of what they’d had was gone. And loosing Jackson a thousand years ago had only brought it all back up for the longest time.  
  
Jackson was almost asleep by the time the rehydrater went off. Scott got up and poured the contents of the steaming bags onto separate plates and brought Jackson his. A charbroiled steak cut into strips, steamed veggies, and a helping of mashed potatoes. Jackson clearly hadn’t been eating like he should because he could only stomach so much of it before he had to call it quits. They were just putting his away in the fridge when there was a knock at the door. Scott tapped his hexagon and watched the door go transparent to reveal the pack standing outside.  
  
“Come on in guys.” Scott smiled as the door unlocked and Isaac led the way in. Isaac had managed to get Aiden and Ethan, as well as Danny to show up. He’d managed to grab Derek from his book tour which couldn’t have been easy. Liam and Mason were there from their place on the edge of town. Lydia looked prim and proper in her charcoal uniform with the blue sigil on the shoulder patch. Indicating she was a Paranormal Inspector, the rank insignia on the front of the uniform told that she was the boss in charge. Kira and Malia came in after her. Their studio was between Isaac’s apartment and Scott’s place. He smiled at them, happy to see this much of his pack still in town. Jordan was out of town on business and wouldn’t be back till at least the Memorial.  
  
“Jackson.” Lydia nodded curtly, her hair in a tight bun on top her head as she looked at him, reading the lines around him like he was a trouble spot waiting for a moment to happen. Scott wasn’t sure when that aspect of her power had developed, but she’d been able to train other Banshee and psychic supernatural creatures to see the lines of trouble around a given location or person and read what kind of threat it could be. It’s what made her so effective at her job.  
  
“Lydia.” Jackson nodded back. Everyone seemed a little tense to see him back, a thousand years with no contact had put them all on edge. “I’m not going to bite.” Jackson blushed as he curled into Scott’s side, half hiding behind his alpha’s side. He felt both apart of and apart from the pack right now, and how they reacted would determine a lot. Scott stroked the back of his head and looked at the others, they came up one at a time and nuzzled Jackson, letting him know he was missed. Soon everyone was calmer, Jackson set at easy with them again they stat down and looked at Scott.  
  
“Almost two thousand years ago Stiles was killed in front of Jackson and I. You know how bad it got for both of us. I fell apart, Jackson went mad with grief, and would disappear when ever he found a lead. Well… he found more then a lead. He found Stiles.” They looked at him like he was insane. He pulled out a metal arm from behind his sofa. To anyone outside the packs or the Therans it would look like a piece of decorative art. To them how ever, they knew what it was by looking at it. He opened the butt end of it and slid his arm in, his claws extended. A projection appeared in front of them, showing them Jackson’s memories, leading him to that cave where he found Stiles. Scott’s eyes turned red, and then his entire eye was blood red, with black iris’, suddenly they were in that moment, all there senses able to experience the moment as if it was their memory. The pain in Stiles’ face, the need in his voice, the understanding of his condition and the fear in there as well. Scott pulled back after Lydia gasped, moving towards where Stiles was sitting in the room.  
  
“Shut it off. Shut it off now.” Her eyes wide, she was sobbing with out making a noise. Scott pulled his arm out and ended the vision. She seemed to crumble in on herself, Danny catching her as she shook with the force of what she was feeling. She eventually settled down, swallowing hard and looking away from everyone, her eyes almost blind her power was so high just then. “it was him.” Her voice was small, broken. “not just… his face or his mind… they put his soul in that body… i…” She broke down sobbing.  
  
“I went back. Nothing. No one’s there. That’s when I realized there was only one reason anyone would bring Stiles back and do… _that_ to him. They intend to use him against either Scott or us, or…” Jackson faltered.  
  
“Or use Stiles against Therans in general so that the face of the law that protects them is used as a tool to destroy them.” Scott put the arm away. “They brought back my best friend to use him. They just fucked up majorly.”  
  
“You know.. there’s been this glitch in the data streams all day since the power came back.” Liam typed on a virtual key pad that removed a filter from the news display he’d turned on. A layer of pulsing static on the edge of the broad cast showing up. “It’s binary.” He displayed the pattern. “But here’s the thing… I don’t think they know Stiles is doing this.” He started applying a filter.  
  
“What makes you think it’s Stiles?” Scott frowned.  
  
“Because of what it says.” He brought up the filter. “ _Batman to Justice League, help._ ” Liam read off. “I thought it was a prank earlier. We’ve been trying to figure out where it’s coming from. But last I heard they sourced it to the entire city grid.”  
  
“Stiles is calling for our help.” Scott touched the screen. “They have to have him wired to a computer then.” He frowned at it. “Can you send a message back?” Liam shrugged. “Tell him ‘Part Time Robin says Avengers Assemble the Force is with the son of Vulcan.’” He smirked as they looked at him confused. Liam typed it in, imposing it under the filter at the other message. The first message vanished entirely. Their message vanished quickly as well, but a new series of patterns appeared.  
  
“ _Scott McCall I swear if you did that on purpose I’m going to kick you so hard in your fucking sheens you will TASTE how awesome Star Wars is till I get tired of kicking you. None of those things go together, and so help me if you didn’t do that on purpose I’m going to smack the taste right out of that werewolf mouth of yours…_ ” Liam read off. “I think you got his attention.” Liam chuckled.  
  
“Can you layer encryption into it?” Liam nodded. “Give it your toughest encryption you can, and then layer in this password. Three letters, hint ‘what do you use on a predator?’, Stiles should know this.” He smirked and watched the data be encrypted. An icon went up that the encryption code had been accepted.  
  
“Moving this to a secure sever, and patching in an audio filter…” Liam and Mason went to work on the coding.  
  
“… seriously Scotty, what is it about you and your mom about that damn bat, I said I was sorry for hitting the wonder twins with it and breaking it.” Stiles voice came out of the display.  
  
“Stiles?” Scott tried hard to control his emotions, he was over two thousand years old he should be able to do this.  
  
“Yep. It’s me. Sort of. I’m not entirely sure what happened. I remember you and Jacks being in mountain ash… then I remember a sharp pain…” His voice seemed distracted. “Then there was that room with the Nemeton in the middle of it. I was walking towards it when I realized I was sitting in this dark room connected to loads of technology.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Scott looked up at the ceiling.  
  
“Yeah, not sure how to answer that. They’ve got me hooked up to some heavy duty conduits and from that I’m wired into some shit I don’t even know what it is.” Stiles voice seemed to fade in and out. “Scotty…”  
  
“Yes Stiles?”  
  
“I died, didn’t I.” He said if flat, his voice devoid of emotion as if he’d realized it already.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How long?” Stiles sounded like he was trying not to cry.  
  
“Roughly two thousand years.”  
  
“Oh.” Stiles got quiet. “Did Dad go peacefully?” Stiles’ voice broke.  
  
“Yes. He lived a long life and we all took care of him till the day he fell asleep in his rocker and never woke up again at the age of ninety two.” Scott responded, remembering the peaceful look on the Sheriff’s pace as he slipped out of this world.  
  
“I’m glad he lived a long life.” Stiles responded, it sounded like he was wiping tears away. “Hey Scotty, I think they figured out I’m talking to you, they’re unhooking me… not sure what they’re planning but I know it has something to do with the Memorial… they keep talking about how this will show them…. Not sure… will try… bye.” Stiles signal cut out and the line went dead.  
  
“Any idea where they are?” Scott looked at Liam and Mason.  
  
“Yeah, but by the time you get there it’ll be empty.” They were already opening the door to run with him, rattling off the address, tapping his hexagon, Scott got directions and took off running across roof tops, his beta’s following. Lydia sat down on the sofa and tapped her hexagon.  
  
“Inspector General Ma’am!” A young man saluted her.  
  
“I need a full team at 604 west Duncan ave. The industrial district is about to be terrorized by a group of angry werewolves. The McCall pack had one of their own tortured there tonight, I suggest getting a couple of the other ranking members of the council down there to calm Alpha McCall before he makes the news.”  
  
“Yes Ma’am.” The man vanished.  
  
“I’d swear they hadn’t changed a bit in all these years.” She turned to where Peter was standing in the door way. “Don’t be shy. You know you want to be in here. Around your pack.”  
  
“They wouldn’t like it.” Peter was a young boy, maybe thirteen - fourteen years old, and looking like he was half asleep.  
  
“It’s okay. They won’t be mad. They won’t even know.” She smiled softly as the boy walked into the room, padded across the room and sat at the foot of the sofa.  
  
“I miss it.” Peter said quietly.  
  
“Being alive?” He nodded. “Being dead isn’t so bad. At least you had time to think.”  
  
“Time to loose myself in this form.” He petulantly pouted.  
  
“Don’t aggravate witches who specialize in spirits then.” She chided him. “You or Lora have any luck sniffing out problems in the lay lines?”  
  
“Laura says it smells like explosives again.” Peter said, tilting his head as if listening to things only he could hear.  
  
“Never good. Mixing that pack, Stiles, and explosives.” Lydia sat back and though about things for a moment. “If I get the potion poured at the scene, do you think you and Lora can track Stiles’ spirit to where ever they took him?” Lydia tapped her chin.  
  
“Should be able to. Should lead us right to him… if they’re keeping him alive enough for it.” Peter shrugged. Two thousand years she’d been using his soul and that of his niece to help the pack from the other side of the spiritual world. She didn’t talk about it in front of the Pack, since it had cost most of them dearly to put Peter down both times. “Where’s Void?” She crossed her arms.  
  
“He said he’d be better served monitoring the lines of pain.” Peter huffed.  
  
“Tell him I said be prepared, we may need him to deal with Stiles.”  
  
“Oh goody.” Peter deadpanned before getting up and vanishing.  
  
“I just hope he’s worth the trouble.” She stretched out on the sofa. Void had been bitten by Scott and turned into a werewolf and then killed by Kira all those years ago, leaving him an immortal spirit who followed them around. When he’d realized that the bite and dying and bound him to the pack and that Lydia was the only one who could see and hear him, he’d tried pushing her to help him. She’d of course had better control and eventually learned to set him to tasks that kept his mind busy. Right now he was looking at the lines of pain, a force in the universe that allowed banshees to know when someone was going to die. It put him to good use and helped him bond with the pack to know he’d saved their lives. Not that they knew anything about the spirits she spoke to.  
  
“It makes sense now doesn’t it?” Peter was sitting on the nearest table looking at her.  
  
“What does?”  
  
“Why we never saw Stiles on the other side before.” Peter tilted his head.  
  
“Yes. This does make a lot more sense. But it worries me. Two thousand years the Druids have been keeping his soul bottled up... Isolated. That both scares me and angers me. We need to talk to the local druids and see if they know anything.”  
  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting added to the list of randomly allotted stories getting new chapters. Watch out on my tumblr feed for more about what’s being posted and when.


End file.
